


Bandeira Branca

by Maggie (byunaein)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Road Trips
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunaein/pseuds/Maggie
Summary: Jeonghan e Seungcheol são rivais desde o primeiro ano da faculdade. Assim que descobrem que terão a oportunidade de ganhar uma vaga de estágio na maior multinacional de Seul, os dois garotos não perdem tempo se inscrevendo. O que eles não esperavam é que teriam que dividir o mesmo carro para chegar até a competição. Algumas horas juntos é muito tempo para aguentar o inimigo? Ou os dois finalmente colocarão a competitividade de lado e levantarão bandeira branca?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bandeira Branca

**Author's Note:**

> Trouxe mais uma fic com ship de Seventeen pro AO3! Primeiro vou agradecer a minha beta Luna por ler a história com tanto carinho e cuidado. E segundo agradecer você leitor, que tirou um tempo pra ler o que escrevo, muito obrigada! Boa leitura.

**0 hora**

A rivalidade entre Yoon Jeonghan e Choi Seungcheol era de conhecimento comum no campus da universidade. Os dois estudantes disputavam tudo, indo de coisas mínimas — como quem consegue o melhor lugar na sala de aula — à situações onde o perdedor ficava semanas planejando alguma vingança. Os professores achavam tudo aquilo normal e saudável, usando o argumento de que a rivalidade entre estudantes os motivava e os fariam melhores profissionais.

Parte disso era verdade, os dois garotos tiravam as melhores notas e tinham os melhores desempenhos; seus quatro anos de Engenharia haviam sido bem aproveitados, apesar das inúmeras rixas públicas. Por possuírem um currículo impecável, os dois alunos foram convocados para concorrerem a uma vaga de emprego imperdível na maior multinacional de Seul assim que concluíssem o curso.

Era o início de um sonho para Jeonghan e Seungcheol quando eles, um por um, entraram na sala do reitor e foram avisados da oportunidade, ouvindo atentamente as palavras do homem à sua frente; a ida ao local era imediata, pois a entrevista aconteceria no dia seguinte àquele e a universidade arcaria com todas as despesas de transporte e estadia durante a longa viagem até a capital, já que eles ainda eram formandos. Os rapazes saíram de lá com um sorriso estampado no rosto, segurando um envelope pardo com todas as informações necessárias para a disputa da vaga. Sem ao menos ler os documentos, os estudantes arrumaram suas próprias bagagens com pressa e, não muito tempo depois, pararam no estacionamento do campus.

A princípio, nenhum deles notou que aguardavam a mesma pessoa, até que o presidente do Grêmio Estudantil apareceu saindo de um carro preto. O garoto alto e com um sorriso no rosto foi em direção aos dois alunos. Kim Mingyu sempre fora simpático, o que acabou lhe rendendo a vitória na votação do ano passado e o tornando, também, o braço direito do reitor. Ele estava ali para entregar a chave do automóvel a um dos estudantes que, a essa altura, estavam confusos demais para sequer trocarem xingamentos.

— Qual dos dois tem carteira de habilitação? — Mingyu disse enquanto mostrava a chave do carro para os dois.

— Eu tenho. — Jeonghan rapidamente tomou o objeto da mão do mais alto. Não estava entendendo a situação, mas sabia que envolvia Seungcheol, então precisava sair por cima.

— Você ao menos sabe porque ele perguntou isso? — Choi revirou os olhos.

— Não, mas quis pegar antes de você. — Yoon sorriu travesso.

— Meu Deus, Jeonghan, você é um idiota.

— Não mais que você, Seungcheollie. — O moreno odiava quando o mais novo usava seu apelido de família com ele. Yoon havia escutado a senhora Choi usá-lo quando, no primeiro ano de faculdade, junto ao marido, deixaram um tímido Seungcheol na porta do dormitório, dando todas as recomendações de pais preocupados e superprotetores para um filho que não via a hora dos dois irem embora. Jeonghan riu na época, mas no fundo desejou que seus próprios pais o tivessem acompanhado até lá também.

— Calma, calma. — Mingyu levantou as mãos para prestarem atenção em si. — Qualquer um dos dois pode dirigir, vocês vão para o mesmo lugar.

— Quê? — as vozes se misturaram ao falarem ao mesmo tempo.

— Vocês estão indo pra Seul, certo? — com um aceno de cabeça dos dois estudantes, Kim apenas concordou silenciosamente. — O carro é alugado, então tomem cuidado. Dentro do porta luvas, tem os documentos dele e os telefones em caso de emergência. — O mais alto apontou para o automóvel que havia saído há cinco minutos, fazendo com que os rapazes entrassem lá — Jeonghan atrás do volante — após botarem suas mochilas no banco traseiro.

Depois de mais algumas instruções do presidente estudantil sobre segurança, Yoon deu partida assim que ouviu o mais alto desejar boa viagem a eles.

Os primeiro minutos foram silenciosos, os rapazes estavam focados na grande oportunidade que os aguardava, sem se interessarem pelos motivos do outro estar ali consigo. Seus pensamentos viajavam para um futuro próximo, onde estariam vivendo na capital, trabalhando, ganhando dinheiro, fazendo amigos. Aquele sonho era tão particular que esqueceram da disputa que tinham; naquele momento, estavam cegos à situação, pensavam que dividiam o carro por motivos diferentes. Não imaginavam que outra grande luta entre eles estava perto de acontecer.

Jeonghan conduzia o volante com habilidade enquanto ia em direção à rodovia principal que dava para a capital. Era um dia quente, quase verão, o semestre acabaria dali a três semanas e, tudo o que ele pensava, até o momento com o reitor, era em sua formatura. Assim como para Seungcheol, os preparativos da cerimônia estavam prontos, mas a ansiedade era grande demais, os fazendo não dormir direito. Choi bocejou ao lembrar de sua noite mal dormida, o sono, enfim, batendo etomando conta de todo seu corpo. O mais velho se aconchegou no banco ao lado do motorista, ajeitou a cabeça numa posição que não doesse o pescoço e fechou os olhos.

— Você não vai dormir, né? — a voz de Yoon tinha um tom de deboche. Ainda de olhos fechados, Seungcheol respondeu.

— Se você ficar em silêncio, sim.

— O que você vai fazer em Seul?

— Não é da sua conta. — o moreno se ajeitou novamente no banco, dando um sinal claro de que não queria conversar.

— Grosso.

A resposta de Choi fez com que Jeonghan quisesse atirá-lo para fora do carro. Ele conseguia ser tão estúpido e grosso às vezes, que o mais novo se perguntava como ele conseguia manter suas amizades. E não eram poucas. Os dois garotos moravam no mesmo dormitório — quase de frente um para o outro — e consequentemente se viam com muita frequência. O intrigante era que, Choi Seungcheol, tinha tudo para ser um menino de poucos amigos: ele era quieto; pouco sociável em público; e seus pais o viviam ligando — quando não faziam uma visita surpresa —, o deixando muitas vezes constrangido onde quer que estivesse. Entretanto, por alguma razão desconhecida, Seungcheol trazia um amigo diferente para o próprio quarto todo fim de semana. Jeonghan apenas observava a movimentação pelo olho mágico na porta, curioso para saber o que eles faziam lá dentro.

Os dois tinham poucas coisas em comum e, uma delas, eram os estudos. Se alguém os estivesse procurando, podia encontrá-los na biblioteca rapidamente, já que passavam mais tempo lá do que em qualquer outro lugar. Para dois alunos que se odiavam, eles se viam com mais frequência que gostariam. Seus colegas questionavam muito sua dinâmica, intrigados do porquê agiam daquela maneira e quando tudo aquilo começou, mas ninguém sabia dizer. Eles apenas eram inimigos. Era instintivo, como um reflexo do corpo.

Os pensamentos do motorista viajaram para longe novamente quando ouviu a respiração tranquila de seu companheiro de viagem. O moreno estava tão calmo, seu peito subindo e descendo num ritmo lento. Jeonghan o observou por alguns segundos, sem desviar da estrada por muito tempo, notando que a boca do mais velho estava entreaberta, fazendo com que o loiro imaginasse como seria tocá-la com os seus próprios lábios. Aquele pensamento ingênuo veio e foi embora tão rapidamente que, logo em seguida, Yoon já estava focado no caminho a sua frente.

Ele não podia pensar assim de seu rival, era ridículo demais. Passou a mão livre pelos cabelos, a fim de espantar tais pensamentos, querendo ignorar totalmente a existência de Choi Seungcheol.

**01 hora**

A estrada para Seul estava relativamente vazia, com apenas alguns carros ultrapassando Jeonghan — que dirigia com tranquilidade, sem pressa. O loiro adorava dirigir, mas naquele momento, depois de uma hora pilotando, estava no tédio; seu parceiro de viagem ainda dormia, sem previsão para acordar. Yoon então decidiu que mataria o tédio ouvindo música.

Ele pegou seu celular de um dos compartimentos do carro e conectou sua playlist nos alto falantes do rádio. Os primeiros acordes de Good as Hell, da Lizzo, ecoaram pelo espaço limitado do carro, fazendo Seungcheol abrir os olhos lentamente com o barulho.

— Que porra é essa? — a voz do mais velho, rouca pela falta de uso, assustou o motorista que estava concentrado no celular.

— Lizzo. Gostou? — Ele colocou o celular no mesmo lugar que havia tirado e sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa do outro.

Choi estava irritado por ter sido acordado e aproveitou que Jeonghan estava com as mãos no volante para pegar seu celular e pausar a música. O carro voltou ao silêncio mais uma vez; Seungcheol se recostou no assento e fechou os olhos para voltar a dormir. Entretanto, uma voz afinada misturada a uma batida dançante acordou o moreno de novo. Yoon começou a cantar junto a artista, usando um tom alto para que seu colega entendesse o recado.

— Desliga isso aí. Eu quero dormir. — O mais velho se moveu para pegar o celular novamente, mas Jeonghan foi mais rápido, o pegando e colocando no próprio bolso da calça jeans.

— Pois feche os olhos e durma.

— Eu não consigo se não tiver silêncio.

— Oh, que bebê mimadinho. — Jeonghan esticou o braço para apertar a bochecha de Choi, porém, ele havia sido mais rápido, desviando o rosto muito antes. — Eu tô no tédio, quero ouvir música. 

Como sempre acontecia antes de começarem uma briga, os dois garotos se olharam por alguns segundos, os olhos contendo um brilho já familiar, como de um leão prestes a atacar sua presa. Seungcheol não ia perder essa batalha para Jeonghan, por isso avançou para o ataque ao tentar tirar o celular do bolso do colega. A mão quente do mais velho fez com que Yoon se assustasse com o movimento súbito, porém, sem poder se mover muito — senão bateria o carro —, ele colocou a mão livre por cima da do colega com a intenção de pará-lo.

Aquele toque repentino enviou pequenos choques de eletricidade para os dois corpos. Eles nunca haviam se tocado antes, era um território novo e cheio de possibilidades. Trocaram olhares mais uma vez, procurando saber se estavam sentindo a mesma coisa, mas muito mais importante que isso: seus olhos diziam que não iam ceder um pro outro.

Mesmo sem trocarem palavras e com a batida agitada como trilha sonora, os garotos diziam muitas coisas. Jeonghan, ainda focado em sua tarefa, apertou a mão de Seungcheol e tentou tirá-la do local que estava, no entanto, o mais velho foi mais rápido e, com a outra mão, arrancou o celular do bolso.

Em poucos segundos a música estava pausada e um sorriso presunçoso se instalou no rosto de Choi. A batalha foi vencida, o garoto ouviu o suspiro de derrota do motorista assim que guardou o celular no próprio bolso e se ajeitou mais uma vez no banco — os olhos se fechando, logo em seguida.

**02 horas**

O tempo na estrada passava devagar para quem precisava ficar acordado. Depois de perder o direito de ouvir música, Jeonghan decidiu que precisava de café para se manter focado. Sem despertar seu colega, comprou o maior copo que tinha no primeiro  _ drive-thru _ que encontrou pelo caminho. Feliz que agora tinha com o que ocupar a mente, bebeu o líquido gelado na hora seguinte ao duelo com Choi. E, enquanto o moreno dormia, o único barulho no carro vinha do canudo dentro da bebida do mais novo.

Durante aquele tempo, Yoon pensou novamente como seria sua vida se conseguisse o emprego em Seul. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade; estava doido para conversar com alguém sobre a oportunidade, pois tinha plena certeza que a vaga era sua. Não tinha porquê não ser. Jeonghan era um bom aluno e os últimos quatro anos de sua vida foram dedicados a estudar, tirar boas notas e superar seus próprios limites.

As noites mal dormidas — ou, talvez, nem um pouco —, as leituras e cálculos, todo o esforço que deu para se formar com honra não poderiam ser em vão. Ele não tinha mais ninguém além dele mesmo para comemorar, mas ainda assim queria compartilhar aquela conquista com quem estivesse interessado.

O loiro olhou para o banco do carona, observando detalhadamente o garoto ao seu lado. Choi Seungcheol era muito bonito. Ele possuía um tipo de beleza não tão óbvia, mas que fazia todos ao seu redor cair em seus charmes. Jeonghan presenciou isso acontecer várias vezes: todos os professores e funcionários da universidade adoravam o moreno cegamente. Tudo o que ele pedia, ou o que quer que fosse, ele conseguia apenas com um olhar.

Era idiota pensar que, aquele rapaz ao seu lado, tinha um efeito tão grande que Jeonghan, muitas vezes, o deixou ganhar nas suas muitas batalhas apenas por causa de uma troca de olhares. Yoon gostaria de ter esse poder, queria poder encantar outras pessoas para serem amigos e assim ter com quem compartilhar seus segredos, suas angústias e suas vitórias.

O mais novo estava entediado novamente e seu copo de café havia terminado. Queria ouvir música, decidiu então que seu objetivo era acordar Choi sem irritá-lo. Era uma missão quase impossível, mas sua bexiga cheia o ajudou a pensar numa solução. Assim que viu um posto de gasolina na estrada, fez o retorno e estacionou próximo aos banheiros públicos. Assim que desafivelou o cinto de segurança, Jeonghan cutucou o ombro do moreno que, num instante, abriu os olhos, um tanto confuso.

— Vou no banheiro. Vai ficar ou sair?

**03 horas**

Choi Seungcheol tinha a mania de morder o lábio sempre que estava preocupado ou pensativo, mas naquela hora ele não estava em nenhuma dessas situações. Enquanto observava Yoon Jeonghan dirigir ao som de alguma bandinha popular qualquer, ele mordiscava o próprio lábio, a fim de evitar sair um suspiro. Jeonghan era muito bonito, seus traços delicados o deixavam parecido a um anjo, os cabelos loiros e ondulados ajudavam a montar a imagem angelical.

O mais velho tentava ao máximo não encará-lo, porém, era uma tarefa árdua. Eles nunca haviam ficado tão perto assim sem discutir, uma sensação estranha e nova passava pelo corpo do moreno, como uma pequena carga de eletricidade.

Choi dormiu por algumas horas antes para evitar este momento: o silêncio. Não que quisesse papear com Yoon, mas odiava não ter com o que provocá-lo. Os rapazes haviam saído do posto de gasolina a pouco tempo e estavam quase na metade do caminho. Jeonghan — sem falar nada — ligou o rádio em alguma estação aleatória assim que deu partida no carro.

Ao observar o motorista mais uma vez, Seungcheol corou ao perceber que o mais novo o encarava de volta. Seus olhares se fixaram por alguns segundos, fazendo a virilha do moreno vibrar e o vermelho no rosto se intensificar.

— Seu celular tá tocando. — Yoon olhou diretamente para onde Choi sentia a vibração. Apressado e sem saber onde enfiar a vergonha, pegou o aparelho do bolso. A foto que sua mãe havia posto em seu próprio contato apareceu grande na tela.

— Alô? Oi mãe! Tô bem sim e você? Recebi o pote de  _ kimchi _ sim, obrigado. — a voz da mulher que vinha através do aparelho era alta, fazendo Jeonghan ouvir a conversa inteira, mesmo com a música tocando no rádio. Ela seguiu bombardeando o filho com perguntas, deixando um já envergonhado Choi mais vermelho ainda. Yoon não estava acostumado a vê-lo assim, sua postura com ele era totalmente diferente; parecia que tinha medo da mãe naquele momento. A voz feminina lançou uma pergunta que fez o mais velho paralisar. — Se eu tô sozinho? Tô sim, mãe. — o garoto olhou para o motorista. — Tô no dormitório ouvindo música e estudando, como sempre. 

Aquela constatação fez Jeonghan soltar uma risada nasalada e sem som. O mais velho mentiu com tanta facilidade, sua voz não havia tremido ou denunciado o nervosismo. Talvez estivesse acostumado, pensou Yoon. A conversa entre eles seguiu, Seungcheol respondeu todo o interrogatório da mãe que, no final, ficou uns bons cinco minutos dando sermão — o qual Choi parecia já ter escutado mil vezes. Ao desligar a ligação, o moreno suspirou de alívio, o rosto já voltando ao tom natural da pele.

— Então sua mãe não sabe que você tá indo pra capital. — o mais novo declarou enquanto baixava o volume da música.

— Não e nem vai.

— Ela é sempre assim?

— Sim, mas isso não interessa, presta atenção na estrada.

Jeonghan sentiu que havia cutucado em um lugar delicado, assim como sensível e não era metido ao ponto de insistir onde sabia que não pertencia. Observou o colega de curso por alguns instantes antes de focar na estrada à sua frente. O moreno estava claramente tenso, o corpo ereto e grudado no banco do carona o fazia ficar mais alto do que já era.

Já o havia visto desse jeito muitas vezes, ele usava essa faceta para Jeonghan com muita frequência, porém, naquele momento não estavam disputando algo, era um assunto pessoal e, para Seungcheol ter que mentir, sua mãe deveria ser muito rígida. Yoon estava começando a encaixar as peças do quebra cabeça que ele era.

**05 horas**

O tempo de viagem até a capital parecia infinito para quem conduzia o veículo. Já estava anoitecendo, os últimos raios de sol iluminavam o perfil de Jeonghan. Ele já estava começando a ficar cansado de dirigir, mas não pretendia demonstrar isso para seu colega — que no momento pressionava o teclado do celular rapidamente. Nas últimas duas horas, os dois rapazes não trocaram uma palavra sequer, apenas escutaram o som que vinha do rádio. 

— Vou parar pra comer alguma coisa. — o mais novo avisou para um Choi focado no aparelho em suas mãos. 

— De novo?

Jeonghan o olhou, confuso. — Como assim, de novo? 

— Há pouco tempo você parou pra ir no banheiro.

— Isso já faz duas horas. — o garoto loiro bufou. Não sabia direito porque estava dando tanta explicação.

— Ah, mas e daí? A gente tá quase chegando em Seul, aguenta mais um pouco.

— Eu não pedi permissão, só avisei que vou parar pra comer.

Choi guardou o celular no bolso da calça, focando sua atenção no colega. — Não vai não, isso só vai nos atrasar mais ainda.

— Então você dirige.

— Não. Quem quis dirigir foi você, se vira.

— Meu Deus, Seungcheol, como consegue ser tão irritante? 

Ao passo que o mais velho deu de ombros com um sorriso no rosto, Yoon bateu a mão no volante, a raiva subindo pelo seu rosto já em chamas. Não aguentaria ficar nem mais uma hora com um completo idiota como Seungcheol; precisava parar o carro ou o chutaria porta a fora. Quem ele pensava que era pra tentar mandar nele? Nem sua avó conseguia, imagina um garoto mimado e chato como ele. Seus sentidos estavam tão anestesiados pelo estresse da discussão, que não ouviu o barulho vindo da parte traseira do carro.

— Ouviu isso? — perguntou o moreno enquanto olhava para o banco de trás, vazio.

Sem paciência, Jeonghan suspirou. — O quê?

— Um barulho estranho, não sei.

— Não deve ser nada.

Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, um barulho alto de metal se sobressaia a música que ainda tocava no carro. Os dois garotos se olharam incertos do que estava acontecendo. Jeonghan olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, checando o que poderia ser e viu que era um dos pneus que havia furado. Um palavrão alto e claro saiu de sua boca. Ele fez uma manobra para poder estacionar o carro no acostamento. Assim que saiu do veículo, viu o estrago no pneu.

— Tem que trocar. — Choi surgiu ao lado do mais novo. Ele era um pouco mais alto que o loiro e usou disso para tentar impor autoridade ao cruzar os braços.

Jeonghan o encarou. — Jura? Achei que assim que furasse o pneu, outro surgiria no lugar. 

— Haha, muito engraçado.

Sem se falarem, os dois rapazes seguiram na missão de trocar o pneu, no entanto, ela acabou cedo demais quando descobriram que não havia um estepe. Tentaram, então, ligar para o número de emergência que Mingyu disse estar no porta luvas, mas a ligação caia na caixa de mensagem. 

Estavam no meio de uma estrada vazia e nenhum carro passava naquele momento para os socorrer. Jeonghan ligou para o presidente estudantil — que o atendeu no segundo toque — e decidiram juntos que Yoon procuraria um lugar para ficarem até que a situação fosse resolvida. Nada feliz, Jeonghan avisou seu colega e disse para que o aguardasse dentro do carro.

— Viu, eu falei pra você continuar dirigindo sem parar. — Seungcheol estava irritado, não queria ficar sozinho na estrada escura.

— A culpa é minha que o pneu furou, babaca?

— Deve ser. Agora até arrumarem essa droga vamos nos atrasar ainda mais pra chegar na capital.

— Nada te impede de ir andando, muito menos eu.

Yoon apontou para a estrada vazia, fazendo um sinal para que o moreno seguisse seu rumo sozinho. Quando topou participar da entrevista, não imaginava que seu primeiro teste seria aguentar o garoto mais insuportável da faculdade. Choi Seungcheol mexia com Yoon Jeonghan de uma maneira primitiva. O loiro tinha quase certeza que cometeria um assassinato até o fim da noite.

Antes de seguir a procura de algum estabelecimento aberto, Yoon se certificou de que Seungcheol estava com bateria no celular e devidamente seguro. Por mais que odiasse o mais velho, não gostaria de estar em sua posição, então, não queria que ele ficasse muito tempo sozinho.

No entanto, o mais novo não via a hora de ficar sem a presença do colega. Jeonghan precisava respirar, se sentia sufocado já. Seu estômago fez um barulho alto, denunciando que precisava comer também.

**08 horas**

O barulho de latas despertou Choi de sua soneca, o fazendo abrir os olhos lentamente e sentar. O garoto viu Jeonghan — ao pé da mesa do quarto de hotel que estavam — com uma sacola em mãos. Enquanto o mais novo tirava algumas latinhas de cerveja de dentro, o moreno saiu da cama e se aproximou dele, logo pegando uma das embalagens na mão, a inspecionando com atenção.

— Cerveja?

— É. Nunca viu?

— Essa aqui não. Deve ter sido a mais barata que conseguiu encontrar, né? — Seungcheol sentou novamente na cama. Seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma expressão, parecia entediado.

Logo após Yoon o deixar no carro para procurar um lugar para dormirem, o moreno ficou escutando música e pensando no que faria quando chegasse em Seul. Seus planos de chegar uma noite adiantada na cidade, foram por água abaixo assim que o pneu furou, então teria que pensar em um plano B. Por sorte trouxe sua agenda e, nesse meio-tempo de esperar pelo colega, escreveu um novo planejamento.

Pretendia convencer Jeonghan a pegar a estrada antes que o sol nascesse para que chegassem algumas horas antes da entrevista. O problema era: teria que falar com o loiro; não tinha vontade de trocar muitas palavras com ele e não estava afim de discutir. Seus pensamentos voaram longe ao pensar em maneiras de induzí-lo a realizar seu plano.

— Cheollie? — uma mão magra e comprida passava de um lado para o outro em frente ao rosto do mais velho.

— Oi?

— Perguntei se quer beber. Comprei alguns salgados também.

Por alguma razão, Jeonghan estava sendo gentil demais com o outro. — Ok. Você não colocou veneno dentro, né? — A risada de Jeonghan tomou conta do quarto. Choi nunca a tinha escutado, o som era novo para seus ouvidos, no entanto, gostou de como soava e de como o fez sorrir de volta.

— Ainda não. Talvez na sua formatura. — Yoon deu uma piscadela em direção ao mais velho e jogou uma latinha para ele.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, o único som vinha dos garotos mastigando e bebendo a cerveja direto da embalagem. Era estranho para os dois estarem no mesmo cômodo e não estarem brigando. Quando Jeonghan voltou ao carro algumas horas atrás, avisou para o moreno que havia encontrado um hotel ali próximo e que o dono mandaria algum funcionário para os ajudar. Naquele momento, não imaginavam que teriam que dividir o mesmo dormitório; o que os deixou lívidos ao descobrirem.

O mais novo não suportava ficar em silêncio por muito tempo. — Então, o que exatamente vai fazer em Seul?

— Já não me perguntou isso?

Yoon deu de ombros. — E você não respondeu.

— Tenho uma entrevista.

— Ah, legal, eu também.

Seungcheol não estava muito interessado no que o colega tinha para dizer, então pegou o controle remoto ao lado da TV e a ligou em um canal qualquer.

**09 horas**

Após incontáveis latas de cerveja e alguns pacotes de salgados gordurosos, os dois estudantes — sentados no chão e escorados na cama de casal — riam em sincronia enquanto assistiam a um filme de comédia. Quem os visse de fora, com certeza, pensaria que eram amigos se divertindo em uma viagem, mas muito mais que isso, veriam a química pairando sobre eles.

O protagonista na tela fez outra piada, no entanto, com um tom sexual e logo as bochechas de Choi coraram. Jeonghan, ainda rindo, olhou para o colega com a intenção de inspecionar se o outro havia entendido e notou o tom rosado no rosto do mesmo. O moreno ficava lindo todo corado e acanhado. 

Yoon deu um leve empurrão ombro a ombro no colega ao seu lado. — Cheollie, tá envergonhado por quê? Entendeu o que o cara disse?

— Claro que entendi. — o vermelho do rosto passou também para as orelhas do mais velho.

— Achei que você era inocente, Cheollie. — Yoon o provocou ao apertar a maçã do rosto do outro. Além de sempre o provocar, o mais novo estava nitidamente bêbado, o que o fazia querer tirar com a cara do colega mais ainda.

— Para de me chamar assim. 

— Você não gosta, Cheollie? — as duas mãos de Jeonghan foram parar no rosto do moreno, apertando mais do que antes. O coração de Choi bateu mais rápido do que o normal. — O que sua mãe diria se te visse rindo desse filme, huh?

O mais velho rapidamente tirou as mãos quentes do colega de seu rosto. — Não fala da minha mãe, Jeonghan.

O mais novo conseguia facilmente tocar nos nervos do colega e, no estado em que estava, não havia limites para suas provocações. 

Yoon fez uma expressão de medo. — Será que se eu falar o nome dela três vezes, ela aparece aqui?

— Deixa de ser babaca. — Seungcheol empurrou o loiro para o lado, o fazendo cair deitado enquanto ria. A risada contagiosa de Yoon arrancou outro sorriso do moreno. Por mais que odiasse os deboches do colega, Choi Seungcheol se sentia leve. Talvez fosse a cerveja barata que bebeu, pensou. Os dois garotos voltaram a prestar atenção no filme, seus risos altos tomando conta do ambiente de novo.

**10 horas e 45 minutos**

Seungcheol recolhia as latas jogadas ao chão cambaleando e as colocava em um sacola de lixo. Mesmo meio bêbado, não deixaria de organizar o quarto que dormiria logo mais. O loiro estava no banheiro escovando os dentes e, assim que finalizou, se jogou na cama e avisou para o colega que o acordasse só depois do meio-dia. Aquilo fez os sentidos de Choi entrarem em alerta. Seu plano.

— Não é melhor sairmos mais cedo?

— Por que? Estamos perto da capital, não precisamos correr.

— Sim, mas eu queria chegar antes da minha entrevista.

— Vamos chegar com tempo de sobra. Agora deita e dorme. — Jeonghan deu dois tapinhas ao seu lado na cama, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos.  _ Babaca _ , pensou ele. O loiro ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Ainda conseguia ouvir seu colega de quarto limpar a bagunça e aquilo o deixava inquieto. Bufou e se virou para o garoto alto que segurava uma vassoura.

Os braços de Choi eram fortes e os músculos se sobressaiam a cada varrida. A cena que via fazia Jeonghan imaginar muitas coisas.

— Cheollie, você esqueceu um pedaço aqui. — Yoon apontou para o chão perto de onde estava, além de gostar de atiçar o outro, queria vê-lo de perto. O garoto com a vassoura o obedeceu, não havia percebido a intenção por trás daquele pedido e muito menos estava com a mente clara para entender as pegadinhas de Yoon.

Logo que varreu o local, — juntando algumas migalhas — pegou a pá para recolher, já se agachando ali. Os olhos do mais novo não saíam de si, eles o perfuravam como agulhas. Uma sensação diferente passou por seu corpo e ele olhou para onde estava Jeonghan, encontrando de imediato seus olhos escuros. Estava louco ou suas pupilas haviam dilatado consideravelmente?

A troca de olhares durou poucos segundos, o suficiente para fazer Seungcheol sentir um calor por todo seu corpo.

Quebrou o contato rapidamente e terminou a limpeza colocando o que tinha na pá no lixo mais próximo. Não estava entendendo o que acontecia no quarto e, muito menos, porque Jeonghan o olhou daquele jeito, como se quisesse despir sua alma. Sabia que o loiro estava o observando enquanto andava pelo quarto, a fim de se preparar para dormir, porém, não lhe incomodava nem um pouco a plateia de um homem só.

No fundo estava gostando da atenção. Choi se moveu para pegar o travesseiro em cima da cama — pretendia dormir no sofá — e logo que fez menção de retirá-lo dali, sentiu a mão quente do colega em seu pulso.

— Aonde vai?

— Dormir. — a expressão no rosto do loiro denunciava sua confusão. — No sofá.

— Pode dormir na cama, não vou te atacar na madrugada.

Não sabia exatamente porque e nem como chegaram nesse clima, mas Choi sentiu que não deveria contrariar o colega. Quando soube mais cedo que teriam que dividir o quarto, não imaginava que dividiriam a cama também. Aquela situação era tão inesperada e surpreendente. E, o mais estranho disso, era que estavam há horas sem disputar e brigar, realmente a situação parecia surreal. Ambos não desejavam destruir aquela sensação boa, então, apenas deitaram um ao lado do outro, um palmo de distância os separando.

Não havia assunto ou nada do tipo, não iriam começar a fofocar como duas melhores amigas em uma festa do pijama; só saber que estavam ali, juntos, era suficiente. Seungcheol pegou seu celular para checar suas últimas mensagens e sem querer colocou para tocar um áudio que sua mãe havia mandado, dizendo para que se cuidasse, que não bebesse ou fumasse e que tivesse uma boa noite de sono para poder estudar mais no outro dia. Tudo aquilo soou como um sermão aos ouvidos do moreno, o fazendo bufar e desligar a tela do aparelho.

— Sua mãe sempre foi assim?

Jeonghan olhava para uma mancha grande no teto. A luz do abajur iluminava metade de seu rosto, os braços atrás da cabeça o deixavam com um ar relaxado. Yoon era muito bonito, seus traços delicados deixaram Choi corado ao encarar o colega. — Infelizmente, sim. Eu não tenho um minuto de descanso. Parece que, quanto mais eu tento ser independente, mais ela me sufoca. 

— Por isso a entrevista na capital?

— Também. 

— Entendi.

— E os seus pais? Te sufocam também?

As perguntas de Seungcheol fizeram Yoon suspirar, não por estar irritado, mas por fazê-lo lembrar. — Não conheci meus pais. Fui criado pela minha avó, mas ela faleceu uns anos atrás. — Choi rapidamente olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, seu coração apertado dentro do peito. 

— Desculpa.

Jeonghan deu de ombros. — Tudo bem, você não tinha como saber. 

Realmente, Seungcheol não tinha como saber da vida pessoal de Yoon, pois não eram amigos. Aquela conversa era a primeira troca de palavras sem insultos desde que se conheceram. Não lembrava quando tudo havia começado, mas naquele momento, se sentia culpado. Culpado por ter chegado em um assunto delicado e profundo. Todos esses anos o moreno via o colega apenas como um concorrente, alguém que deveria vencer a todo custo, sem pensar que tinha uma história por trás daquela faceta debochada e astuta.

— Não fique pensando muito sobre isso. Já passou. Estou bem. — no escuro, o mais velho não conseguia ver direito, mas conseguiu definir bem o sorriso que Jeonghan lançou em sua direção. 

— Não é isso.

— O que é então?

Choi mirou os olhos na mesma mancha no teto. — Como nos tornamos isso, Jeonghan?

— Isso o quê? 

— Isso. — o moreno fez um sinal com a mão entre eles. — Brigamos por tudo. — ele suspirou. — Por que?

— Não sei.

Na verdade sabia bem porquê os dois se odiavam. Jeonghan lembrava exatamente do dia em que tudo começou. Naquele primeiro dia, na recepção dos calouros, quando Jeonghan viu o introvertido Choi chegar, sua primeira impressão havia sido boa; Yoon sentiu seu coração acelerar ao vê-lo de perto. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes e tentou ao máximo não assustar o colega quando lhe cumprimentou.

Nos primeiros dias de aula, Jeonghan pensou em maneiras de se aproximar, porém, a cada dia via Seungcheol se afastar mais e mais, negando suas tentativas; notou que na realidade, o mais velho não era nada tímido, pois sempre possuía companhia em seu quarto e que realmente não queria nada com Yoon.

O loiro então desistiu de tentar chamar sua atenção e, na primeira prova que tiveram, — a qual Seungcheol teve uma nota mais alta que a sua — ele declarou uma guerra silenciosa com o colega. Queria puni-lo de alguma maneira por não corresponder à sua tentativa de aproximação, então passou a provocá-lo sempre que podia, fazendo Choi corresponder.

— Realmente não sei porque brigamos tanto, mas sempre podemos levantar bandeira branca.

— Bandeira branca?

— É. Uma trégua. — Jeonghan olhou para Seungcheol, procurando seus olhos.

— Ok. — o mais velho esticou a mão para um cumprimento. — Uma trégua.

Ao sentir a mão de Jeonghan na sua, Choi sentiu todo o tipo de estímulo em seu corpo inteiro. Seu coração pulava no peito, confuso, sem rumo. Queria mais que tudo que aquela sensação durasse pra sempre, mas sabia que em algum momento aquela paz entre eles cessaria.

A bebida no sangue ainda o deixava meio zonzo e com uma sensação leve, como se flutuasse. Talvez fosse a presença de Yoon que o deixava assim, não sabia dizer ao certo. Com relutância, largou a mão do garoto, deixando escapar um suspiro. 

— Vou dormir. — o moreno avisou, já virando de costas para o mais novo.

Aquela tensão densa ainda estava no ambiente, por mais que quisesse esquecer a presença do mais novo ali, não conseguia parar de sentir seu corpo formigar de leve. Apenas um toque, um minuto sentindo a pele desnuda de Jeonghan, quem sabe, o faria esquecer tudo aquilo. Sentiu o colchão se mover levemente, Yoon o desejou boa noite e apagou a última luz do quarto. O único som que ouvia era da respiração calma de Jeonghan. O garoto não parecia estar inquieto como ele, mas precisava ver com seus próprios olhos.

Choi virou o corpo e deu de cara com o loiro o encarando de volta. — Não consegue dormir também? — o moreno negou com a cabeça, extasiado demais com a tensão para usar palavras. — Nem eu. 

**12 horas**

Jeonghan observava o rosto de Seungcheol na penumbra do quarto. Seus lábios cheios e convidativos faziam o loiro imaginar como seria tocá-los.

**12 horas e 02 minutos**

Talvez Jeonghan conseguisse ouvir as batidas do coração de Seungcheol, pensou o mais velho.

**12 horas e 03 minutos**

Se Jeonghan beijasse o colega sem dizer nada, talvez, a consequência de seus atos, fossem boas. A cada pensamento assim seus corpos chegavam mais perto um do outro.

**12 horas e 04 minutos**

Ambos os garotos conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Estavam tão perto; poucos centímetros afastavam suas bocas.

**12 horas e 05 minutos**

Seungcheol tomou a atitude de tocar no rosto de Jeonghan, fazendo o mais novo fechar os olhos com o toque quente e por muito tempo aguardado. Eles sabiam que havia chegado o momento que tanto esperavam, só não tinham noção de como aquilo tudo mudaria o rumo de seus destinos.

Choi acabou com a pequena distância que tinham e, suavemente, encostou seus lábios nos de Yoon. Era uma beijo tímido, mas cheio de sentimentos nas entrelinhas. No fundo, eles desejavam aquela sensação muito mais do que conseguiam admitir. A mão de Seungcheol — agora na nuca do loiro — pressionou o local, mandando arrepios pelo corpo do colega enquanto os lábios entreabertos de Yoon soltavam um suspiro atrás do outro; a partir desse momento, o beijo deles se tornou urgente.

Era como uma dança: suas línguas faziam o mesmo trabalho que os pés, se movendo conforme a batida.

**12 horas e 10 minutos**

Seungcheol mordeu o lábio inferior de Jeonghan ao passo que se moveu para ficar por cima de seu corpo. O loiro conseguiu sentir a excitação do colega roçar com a sua própria.

**12 horas e 12 minutos**

Yoon gemeu ao sentir a boca macia de Choi beijar seu pescoço desnudo. Um rastro de saliva brilhava na escuridão do quarto.

**12 horas e 14 minutos**

As roupas dos dois foram jogadas  — uma a uma  — no chão, com tamanha velocidade que Yoon não teve tempo de aproveitar o momento para observar o corpo nu de Choi. 

**12 horas e 15 minutos**

Suas bocas colaram mais uma vez quando Jeonghan mudou a posição deles, ficando por cima dessa vez. As mãos habilidosas do loiro queriam sentir cada pedaço de pele do colega, queria estudar seus movimentos e saber como os músculos que havia visto antes se moviam ao toque de sua mão. Não sabiam até onde iriam exatamente, mas só de sentirem um ao outro parecia suficiente. 

**12 horas e 24 minutos**

Um gemido grave e preso há tempos na garganta de Jeonghan reverberou pelo quarto quando Seungcheol agarrou suas ereções, uma colada na outra, e começou uma punheta de leve. Os quadris de Yoon, automaticamente, se moviam no mesmo ritmo, querendo aprofundar aquele contato deliciosamente torturante.

**12 horas e 34 minutos**

Jeonghan nunca havia sentido tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo. A boca de Seungcheol dava leve sucções por onde alcançava, o deixando a beira de um orgasmo. Acreditava que Choi estivesse no mesmo estado, já que a respiração do mais velho era pesada e sua mão direita continuava firme no movimento de vai e vem. 

**12 horas e 40 minutos**

Yoon procurou pelos olhos — já escuros pelo tesão — de Choi e os encontrou logo que o moreno acelerou a punheta. Viu ali o mesmo que sentia: uma urgência; uma súplica. Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo. 

**12 horas e 41 minutos**

O som de um último e longo gemido foi ouvido pelas paredes daquele quarto de hotel. Os dois garotos chegaram ao ápice ao mesmo tempo. Um líquido espesso cobriu o abdômen de Seungcheol, o fazendo puxar Jeonghan para um beijo, talvez de despedida. Não porque iria embora, mas porquê não sabia até quando aquela trégua deles duraria. 

**12 horas e 50 minutos**

A respiração, já calma dos garotos, era o único som do ambiente. Não tinham coragem de falar nada ainda, não queriam quebrar o clima gostoso que os envolvia. 

**13 horas e 10 minutos**

Após ir ao banheiro e se limpar, Seungcheol deitou novamente na cama e encontrou um Jeonghan adormecido e ainda nu. O mais velho não acreditava que haviam feito aquilo. Logo com seu inimigo. Não era a primeira vez de nenhum deles, isso era fato, mas era a primeira vez que Seungcheol sentiu mais do que tesão, só não sabia direito o que exatamente.

Fechou os olhos a fim de dormir, pensaria naquilo em outro momento, quando estivesse sóbrio — tanto da bebida, quanto de Jeonghan.

**23 horas**

O despertador soou bem próximo do ouvido de Jeonghan, o fazendo acordar, e sem abrir os olhos procurou com as mãos pelo aparelho, porém, encontrou algo macio e morno como alternativa. Abriu rapidamente os olhos — o que fez ele sentir uma pontada bem ao centro da testa.

— Ressaca maldita. — segurou onde doía pensando que dessa maneira a dor passaria, mas seus pensamentos voaram para a noite anterior e o que havia acontecido. A pontada voltou com tudo. Olhou para Seungcheol, ainda dormindo, e lembrou com clareza de tudo. — Meu. Deus.

O barulho insuportável cessou, mas o mais novo sabia que se não achasse o aparelho ele tocaria novamente dali cinco minutos. Saiu da cama, já pegando a cueca do chão e a vestindo, para procurar pelo celular.

— O que tá fazendo? — a voz grave de Choi assustou o loiro e o fez virar para onde estava segundos antes.

— Procurando meu celular.

O mais velho apontou para a cômoda ao lado da cama, onde ficava o abajur. — Tá ali.

No torpor da ressaca, Jeonghan não havia notado o aparelho perto de si. Seu sangue subiu para as bochechas imediatamente, a vergonha tomando conta de seu rosto.

— Ah, valeu. — o loiro lançou um sorriso amarelo para Choi.

— Que horas são?

— Meio dia.

A resposta de Jeonghan acordou totalmente Seungcheol, que levantou num pulo da cama e fez seu corpo imediatamente se mover com velocidade para o banheiro.

— Se arruma, vamos sair logo. — gritou antes de trancar a porta atrás de si.

— Sim, senhor. — Yoon fez uma continência preguiçosa, debochando da ordem do colega. — Vou descer e ver se o carro tá pronto. Já volto. — Jeonghan gritou, colado na porta do banheiro.

Assim que colocou a roupa da noite passada e fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, sentiu a claridade do dia o cegar momentaneamente. Sua ressaca não era apenas física, era moral também. Por mais que os dois colegas não tocassem no assunto, sabia bem que não havia sonhado com o que aconteceu.

Seu coração apertou ao lembrar do beijo de Seungcheol. Havia sido bom demais para esquecer tão facilmente.

**24 horas**

Sabiam que estavam próximos de Seul quando viram que o movimento do tráfego na área que estavam havia aumentado. A viagem chegava ao fim, ao som do rádio dentro do carro. Jeonghan, dessa vez sentado no banco do carona mexia em seu celular, trocando mensagens com o presidente estudantil, o mantendo informado de tudo. Saíram do hotel algumas horas atrás, deixando lá tudo o que aconteceu durante a madrugada.

Os garotos dentro do veículo não trocaram nenhuma palavra, com medo de tornarem real algo que não estavam preparados para enfrentar. Não eram mais inimigos, não tinham como voltar no tempo. 

**25 horas**

— Finalmente chegamos. Me deixa nesse lugar. — Jeonghan entregou um pequeno cartão de visitas com um logotipo e um endereço escrito abaixo.

— Espera. — Seungcheol estacionou o carro rapidamente. — Tem certeza que sua entrevista é nesse lugar?

— Sim, por quê?

— Só pode tá de brincadeira.

Yoon tinha uma expressão de confusão em seu rosto. — O que houve?

— Minha entrevista é na mesma empresa.

— Quê? — a pergunta do loiro saiu alta, não conseguia acreditar naquela situação. Como não tinha pensado sobre isso antes? Eram colegas de curso, estavam indo para o mesmo lugar. As peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixaram com um baque forte na mente do loiro. No entanto, lembrou dos acontecimentos de horas antes, da conversa que teve com Seungcheol. Sabia agora que teriam que disputar mais uma vez, mas não precisavam trocar insultos ou tentar sabotar o colega. — Bandeira branca, lembra?

— Bandeira branca é o caralho. — Choi deu partida no carro novamente e seguiu para o endereço que os dois deveriam ir. Seus olhos focaram na rua a sua frente, determinado a ganhar de Jeonghan em mais uma disputa.


End file.
